1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sprinkler nozzle structure, and more particularly to a flow control device and a trigger device of the sprinkler nozzle structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional sprinkler nozzle structure generally comprises a flow control device and a trigger device, which are structurally incorporated and are therefore complicated in construction, thereby resulting in an increase in production cost of the conventional sprinkler nozzle structure. The combination of the control device and the trigger device into one structural unit makes the conventional sprinkler nozzle structure vulnerable to mechanical failure.